


The Date’s Fucking Cancelled

by Mr_Moonstone



Category: Total Drama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Moonstone/pseuds/Mr_Moonstone
Summary: A few months after The Ridonculous Race ends, Noah and Cody go on a date and they’re greeted by a familiar face.





	The Date’s Fucking Cancelled

Cody tapped his hand against the wheel to the beat of the music as he drove Noah to a nearby park. “You’re gonna love this,” Cody insisted, “open skies, a blanket, and delicious food made by yours truly, this’ll be our best date.” Noah glanced over at Cody and smirked. “We’ll just have to see about that.” 

Cody parked the car and the two of them walked around. Noah pointed at the ground. “We could eat here.” He pointed at a tree. “Or there.” He then pointed at another tree. “Or there.” Cody looked at the tree and shook his head. “It has to be perfect,” he told Noah. Noah turned towards Cody and grumbled. “My lazy ass needs to rest.” Cody sighed and looked around while tapping his chin. “There!” He pointed at a big oak tree before grabbing Noah’s hand and dragged him over towards it. 

Cody laid out a checkered blanket and dusted it off before sitting on it. Noah sat beside Cody and watched him lay out the lunch. “We have sandwiches in the shape of a heart, yogurt, apple slices, chocolate and a flower to set the mood,” Cody said with a goofy grin. Noah looked at the food and then at Cody. “So romantic,” he teased. Cody’s smile grew. “Glad you think so!” He picked up a container of yogurt and shoved spoonfuls into his mouth. Noah laughed at Cody’s childish nature and snatched the apple slices before leaning against the tree. Cody tried grabbing an apple slice, but his hand was smacked. “Get your own apple slices.” Cody rubbed the back of his hand and whimpered. “But Nooaaaaah, those are my apple slices.” Noah crunched on an apple slice. “Mmmm, not anymore.” Cody was about to respond when a familiar goth girl called out to them. “Cody? Noah? What are you guys doing here?” Gwen asked, walking towards them. Noah and Cody looked at each other and then back at her.

“Nothing.” “On a date.”

Gwen blinked and Noah gave Cody an annoyed look, which Cody just responded with a shrug. “Well,” Gwen began, “I’m here with a few friends of mine, you guys should meet them and maybe we could catch-up.” Cody beamed and started packing up. “Of course, that would be so fun!” Noah looked down at the container of apple slices and then at Cody. “I guess I have to go now, since you’re taking the food with you,” Noah complained. 

Once everything was packed up, the three of them walked over to a bench with three other people. If Noah could describe each person in one word he would say, spider, flower, and anxiety.  
“You probably know them from the previous Total Drama seasons, but look who I ran into!” Gwen said as they sat on the bench together. The spider waved his hand at them. “Hey! I’m Mike, this Zoey and.” He pointed at anxiety. “This is Cam.” Zoey and Cam waved at them and Cody gave them a grin before waving back. Noah gave them a half-hearted wave. 

Gwen turned towards Noah and Cody with a smile. “So,” she said, “a date, hmm?” Noah’s face heated up and he glared at Cody. Cody gave Gwen a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uhh, yeah.” Noah nudged Cody and continued to glare. “Aww, that’s so cute!” Zoey cooed. Noah groaned. Cody smiled at him and grabbed his hand. “Are you alright?” Mike asked Noah. Before Noah could respond Cody said to them, “he’s just upset that he didn’t get to eat the lovely heart sandwiches I made for us.” Zoey leaned in. “Oh, that’s so sweet!” Zoey exclaimed. Mike nodded and sighed dreamily. “I wish I had heart sandwiches.”

Cody beamed from all the attention he was getting. Cam looked at one side of the table and then the other.  
“Heart sandwiches?” he asked, “I hope you mean sandwiches in the shape of hearts.” Cody nodded. “Of course! Eating hearts sounds disgusting,” He said making a disgusted face. Noah and Gwen smiled in amusement. “Now you guys are making me hungry,” Gwen said. “For hearts!?” Cam exclaimed. Cody, Mike and Zoey bursted out laughing. Gwen shook her head, chuckling a bit. “No, no, no! That would probably taste disgusting!” Cody sat the basket on the table. “We still have some food left if you guys want any.” Gwen shook her head. “No, this was for your date, I can always go to a fast-food restaurant or something.” Mike slipped his hand into the basket and took out a sandwich as everyone else stared at him. He shrugged. “What? You’re telling me you're going to pass up free food?” He asked. Noah looked at Cody. “I would’ve done the same,” he admitted. Cody nodded. “You right.”


End file.
